chaosscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nomadic Plains
"Come! Let us ride with the wind and sing to the morning sun!" -Nomad Caravan Greeting While many nomadic clans dot the world at a large, the vast majority can be found upon the Great Plains of Aenor; located at the center of the North-eastern continent and nearly walled of from the other regions due mountain ranges. Many famous and important people in the world have been born or started their journeys upon here; one of the reasons its due to its location, exactly in the middle of 2 great trade routes that cover the entire continent and that link to the North-western subcontinents. The Nomads Carefree people that go and come like the wind, several groups of them are constantly moving about the plains travelling from one holy site to another; the vast majority only carry with them several big temporaty tents as the holy sites have ancient settlements were they live during their period of stay. Unconcerned with governement the caravans travel around freely although nearly everyone knows at least the name of the leader of the caravan ahead and behind of them in their never ending circuits along the plains. The Trade Routes Due to its location, two important trade routes intersect at the center of the plains on a well sized lake, over the years several rest stops were created by those that went far and wide in search of potential buyers for their items until one day many of them agreed to meet on a small island at the center of the lake; in here was when the great merchant guild of the east was born. On that meeting the different leaders of the trade caravans agreed to pool their wealth together and found a city on said island, it would give a safe heaven and a middle ground for the trade routes to rest upon; and thus the trade jewel of the east Riverdale was born. The nomadic people of the plain recieved the newborn city quite well as a new spot to rest and trade as well as an option for those that dislike the ever travelling lifestyle of the nomads, thanks to this several new smaller settlements appeared over the plains; some built by the merchants to ease the exploit of resources or a safe heaven for caravans to stop, others out of necesity to defend the land and expand upon trade routes and connections. The New Settlements Years after Riverdale was stablished, the merchants figured that having a settlement on the coast would allow bigger ships to come and depart with goods and no longer risk smaller ships better suited for the rivers that fed the lake out in the ocean, thus the port town of Hazanil was stablished. The merchants that came from the scorching sands of the desert beyond the mountains quickly grew tired of the hard travelling that coming and going over the mountain range; thus they struck a deal with a local Devonian clan that made home in one of these mountains, with their aid and the merchant's wealth a sprawlling city was carved in the inside of the mountain constructing a tunnel for easier travelling, with this the city of devonian craftsmen Tirgath was stablished. The open pass to the highlands in the north soon became a liability more than an aid for the caravans, as the barbarian tribes of the north used it to come into the plains and raid as they pleased; thus for the first time the people of the plains learnt of open war, and eventually pushed the barbarians back beyond the pass and stablished a permanent foothold in the form of Fort Carratar. The new settlements changed the way of life in the plains, several of the nomad rest stops and holy sites soon had people living permanently in them instead of travelling with the caravans and caused them to expand slightly, ancient temples soon had schools for acolytes and others spring around them and life became a little bit easier in the plains. The Aftermath of the Dragon War After the events of the Dragon War life changed in the plains once more, as the key battles and the final one took place upon the plains many of the settlements were reduced to nothing more than ruins and cinders, with this people were forced to once more take upon the life of a nomad; in some places people attempted to restore the settlements, but it did not work as well as they intended and several small cities that had sprung up during the birth of the new settlements were left in ruins. Still this brought a new type of business upon the plains, as many adventurers and treasure hunters began to flock to the plains in search of glory, knowledge and wealth; to capitalize on this the merchants of Riverdale quickly established different sorts of guilds to aid the newcomers. In recent years a myth has spread far a wide... "Whoever begins their career upon the great plains will become a living legend" Current Settlements The battles of the Dragon War destroyed many of the important settlements around the plains, yet still some persist, and some newer ones have been born as well. Furthermore, the once small rest stops of trade caravans became increasingly larger, each one is nearly a small town of its own nowdays. One of the greatest places of worship also lays upon the plains, the home of the mighty order of the Knights of Andur, the Silver Temple of Andur lays in the northwest of the plains, recieving a great number of believers and sending off their trainees to aid those in need on a daily basis. In recent years the Carnival of the Wind has been spending most of the time wandering around this plains, although trips to the other regions aren't unknown